Blessing or Curse
by opressedcashew
Summary: Set before the defeat of Kronos. Eragon comes to help in the war. But is he a Blessing or a Curse?


A/N: I decided a few weeks ago that a story combining PJO and The Inheritance Cycle would be incredible, if written right. But, that's the same for all stories. They all must be written correctly or they won't get anywhere. But anyways, time to set the scene: The Inheritance Cycle is over, Galbatorix is dead, and the future that was told so long ago by Angela has almost completely come true. Eragon has left Alagaesia, never to return. In the PJO world, Percy has taken the curse of Achilles, so everything that happened in all of the books up till then is true. However, let's pretend that he took the curse three weeks before his birthday instead of one. That should cover everything. If something doesn't make sense, leave a review asking me to explain it and if I can do it without revealing the story, I will. Anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own neither PJO nor The Inheritance Cycle.

Percy's POV

Nico and I were walking back to Camp Half-Blood, discussing how we were going to break the news to everyone there; should we tell them the truth right away or lie. I wanted to tell the truth, Nico wanted to lie.

"I'm telling you, Percy. No one is going to be happy about where we went and what we did. It would be best to tell them after they figure it out for themselves."

"Nico, I like to tell the truth, not lie. I've gotten into enough trouble over the years to last a lifetime. I don't want to get my friends mad at me too."

"Ah, don't think of it as lying, think of it as not telling the complete truth. Just be vague and you'll be fine."

"Have you forgotten that Annabeth can read me like an open book? She'll know if I don't tell the whole truth."

"But I thought that she was dyslexic?"

"Oh, shut up Ni-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because we had walked all the way to my cabin without seeing anybody, but when we opened my cabin door to reveal a really pissed off looking Annabeth and a furious Chiron. Crap!

Chiron opened his mouth, probably to punish us, but Annabeth beat him to the punch, "Where in Hades were you, Seaweed Brain? I-We were so worried about you! You can't just disappear for two days and not tell ANYONE!"

Nico snickered at the Hades comment, but I elbowed him in the ribs to get him to shut up. I then addressed both Annabeth and Chiron. "Nico and I went on a little trip to the Underworld to see if we could find some extra help for the war. Sorry we didn't tell anyone, but we had to leave right then." Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but Chiron cut her off. "It really does not matter where you went, Percy, since you made it back alive and sane. Besides, I have m own little surprise to give the campers tonight anyways. A friend of mine is sending some help for the war to us; he should be arriving later this evening."

Annabeth turned to Chiron with a shocked look on her face. "Chiron, you didn't tell me about this. Why?"

"It was not the right time. I had been waiting for Percy and Nico to show up. Now, I would like the three of you to go and tell the rest of the campers to meet under the dining pavilion in half an hour." With that, he cantered out the door. Annabeth turned to me and said, "I haven't finished with either one of you. As soon as Chiron's friend gets settled in, we're all going to have a little chat about where you went and who you found. Understand?" She gave me her death glare, then gave Nico the same one and left my cabin.

"Man, Percy. Have I ever told you how scary she is sometimes?"

"No you haven't, Nico, but let's discuss this after we meet Chiron's friend. Who knows, he might be enough to help us win the war." Nico and I then went our separate ways, telling every camper we saw to head to the dining pavilion under Chiron's orders. After half an hour, we had gotten every camper to come to the dining pavilion. Chiron stamped his hoof to quiet us down, then began speaking.

"Campers, I have called you all down here to welcome one of my friends. He is from a distant land, one that goes by the name of _**Alagaësia. I don't expect any of you to know of it, for it is a closely guarded secret. He will be helping us fight in the war against Kronos. His name is Eragon, and he should be arriving right about now."**_

_**There was an ear-splitting roar that I knew was the sound of a dragon. **____**Come on,**__** I thought to myself. **____**Chiron's fried is about to show up, and we get attacked by a dragon? That's just mean.**__** As we all jumped away from the tables, ready to go and grab our weapons, Chiron stamped his foot again and we all fell quiet, although some were itching to run to their weapons.**_

_"**I know that you all heard the roar of a dragon, but do not be alarmed. She is our friend, and mine is upon her back." Some of the campers gasped at this, but Annabeth asked what was on all of our minds, "Chiron, what exactly is he?" Chiron looked at all of us and sighed. "I had hoped to wait until he got here so he could explain himself, but I suppose I can divulge some secrets. He is, to put it bluntly, a hybrid. An elf-human hybrid. He is sixteen, by my last record, so you should all get along with him very well. I will say one more thing, though. Just like some camper here are extremely dangerous when angry," he stopped talking to glance at me, "he is perhaps even worse. He could kill all of us without lifting a finger and it wouldn't bother his conscience in the least, for he has killed thousands."**_

_"**Now, you all must think that he is a heartless monster, but he has done it all in the name of justice. But enough of me, see him for yourselves." And he pointed over the trees. Suddenly a gigantic sapphire dragon in bright armor flew over the trees, circled around camp once, and landed in front of the pavilion. She was a beautiful creature, in a deadly sort of way. Then we all noticed the rider get off her back.**_

_**He was slightly taller than me, but a little thinner. He was also in armor; they were dressed for war. This guy had killed thousands? He looked like the geek everyone would pick on at school. But then he took off his helm.**_

_**His face was angular, and his ears were pointed. His eyes were brown, and in them I saw much pain and sadness. But he had a smile on his face as he went to greet Chiron. **_

_"**Ah, Chiron! It is good to see you again!" wait, he's been here before? How come no one had ever noticed or spoke of him?**_

_"**It's good to see you too, Eragon. Tell me, how are Oromis and Glaedr?"**_

_"**I regret to tell you this, Chiron, but they are dead."**_

_"**Dead? How? When?"**_

_"**Later, Chiron. Don't you want to introduce me to your campers?"**_

_"**Oh, right. Campers, this is Eragon Shadeslayer, and his dragon, Saphira Brightscales. They have come to fight against Kronos, and when the war is over, Eragon will be our swordsmaster." Eragon turned to look at us, now, and he spent a few seconds with each face. I wondered why until he came to meet my face. **____**Percy Jackson, you and I have a lot in common. After this is settled, I would like to speak with you. Just come over to where is will be staying five minutes after we disperse.**__** Woah. He can speak directly to me with his mind! **____** Of course I can! Didn't Chiron tell you who I am?**__** Pause. **____** Nope, guess I'll have to fix that but first…**__** Through speaking in my mind, he turned to Chiron and asked, "If I may, Chiron, Saphira and I are weary from flying; where are we staying?"**_

_"**You may sleep in the Big House; we will have to build something for Saphira. Now, campers, I believe that Eragon has greeted all of you, so you may go, then. Off to your cabins!"**_

_"**Hold it, Chiron. Didn't you tell these kids who was coming here?"**_

_"**I told them a little, but I was waiting for you to get here so you could tell them."**_

_"**Very well. Hear well, campers, for I only intend to say this once. I am Eragon Shadeslayer, known as such because I killed a Shade. My dragon, Saphira Brightscales, and I are the only Dragon Riders outside of Alagaësia, so you are all very lucky to have us here. As for our prowess in battle, well, all who have stood before us as our enemies have perished! As for my home land, I will never return there, for my future was told to me a year ago by an extremely reliable fortune teller, and everything that she had foretold has come true, save one… (A/N: cookies to the person who guesses what part of the future has not come true!) Anyways, Saphira and I are here to help, and together we will defeat this Kronos!" With that, he sat down in a chair and looked at Chiron. I don't think that he thought Eragon was going to reveal so much about his life to us, because he looked so shocked.**_

_"**Um, yes well, now you may go off to your cabins. Goodnight!" All the campers started filing back to their cabins, but I followed Chiron and Eragon to the Big House. After Chiron showed Eragon his room, he left and Eragon stood outside his door, waiting for someone. I walked up, and his face brightened. "Percy! Please, come in!" We walked in and sat down. Before I could ask why I was here, Eragon spoke up. "You are probably wondering why I wanted to speak with you; it is because my life once was very much like yours. You see, I was the only person who could kill a mad king by the name of Galbatorix. Everyone expected everything from me. And on top of all of this, I had what you might call, "girl problems". Those are taken care of now, but I still am not happy."**_

_"**Why are you telling me all this, Eragon Shadeslayer?"**_

_"**Please, my friends call me Eragon! And I would like to be your friend. And I guess the point of all this would be to say that if you ever need someone to vent to, I am here, and I understand the weight, so to speak, on your shoulders." I was about to leave when the door flew open, with Annabeth in the opening.**_

_"**There you are Seaweed Brain! I still want to talk to you and Nico, but first I need to ask Eragon how he got into camp without permission, unless he is a half-blood?" I hadn't even thought of that how did he do it?**_

_"**To answer your question, Annabeth, I have gotten through magical boundaries far more powerful than this one, no offence. But it was Saphira who broke through this one. Though "broke" may be too strong a word, "flew like it wasn't even there" would be a more accurate description."**_

_"**But how?"**_

_"**Dragons, and through them, their Riders, cam perform feats of magic. So getting through a magical boundary is child's play. But, I will explain more on the extent of my and Saphira's powers tomorrow, for I am weary from our journey."**_

_**Annabeth and I both left his room, and then she said, "Eragon is right. I am tired also, but I still want to find out where you and Nico went. Night, Seaweed Brain!" And she ran off to her cabin. **_

___**Wow,**__** I thought. **____**Eragon seems pretty cool. I think we may actually have a chance at winning this war. And then maybe I'll have a chance to tell Annabeth how I feel about her.**_

_**Little did I realize that my life was about to head straight for Hades.**_

_**A/N: Took me longer than I would have liked to get this out, but I've had a lot of distractions. Let me know what you think about it! And for those of you who have been reading My Life is Forever Changed, I will update soon! I've got the next chapter all planned out, I just need to type it. **_____


End file.
